


Choose Your Words Wisely

by Ashkela



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Nicole has thoughts about that, Season/Series 04, So does Wynonna, Waverly speaks French
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkela/pseuds/Ashkela
Summary: Remember how Waverly speaks four languages fluently and Wynonna spent years out of the country? Yeah, that does things to Nicole. Spoilers for 4x01 (and by spoilers, I mean the daddy thing gets mentioned) but is some after the current drama time period in the future.Translations are in the end notes. Actual French provided by @EarpiestEarper from Twitter. Words in italics between asterisks are also in French, but for ease of reading, I've left them as English.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 7
Kudos: 202





	Choose Your Words Wisely

**Author's Note:**

> This actually came about because a friend on Twitter was talking about how both Dom and Mel speak French fluently and it should be used on the show. Then a comment about how Kat reacts when Dom speaks it at a convention. And suddenly this happened.

The first time it happened, Waverly had been singing Lady Marmalade to herself while cooking dinner at Nicole's place. She hadn't realized that her girlfriend had even arrived home before one arm was reaching over her shoulder to turn off the burners while the other pulled her back against the taller woman. What followed resulted in one completely inedible meal and enough orgasms that she lost count and the fact that it had to do with what she was singing never occurred to her.

The second time it happened, Waverly was excitedly discussing places she'd love to travel to and the things she would do and see in those places. Paris was a fond wish, with the Eiffel Tower and the Louvre and so much history. It was also an extremely romantic place to visit and so the fact that the subsequent naked pouncing that derailed the entire conversation came immediately after she said she wanted to walk along the Champs-Élysées was once again, nowhere on her radar.

The third time, however, Waverly noticed. It was a lazy morning where neither of them had any desire to get out of bed yet. They lay there, idly chatting about nothing in particular, when Waverly mentioned that she couldn't quiet explain why she preferred a certain actress over another who had played the same role in a past production. "She's got that... well... that je ne sais quoi, you know?" The silence that followed had her lifting her head from where it was resting across Nicole's stomach, especially as it tensed momentarily. "Baby? What's wrong? I'm not saying you're wrong, it's ju-" The speed at which she was flipped onto her back and pounced upon was enough to cause her to lose her breath. The sensual kisses being delivered to her lips, face, and throat didn't help her get it back, either. She allowed herself to indulge for a few moments, tongues tangling in a dance they'd long ago worked out the steps to. She had a sneaking suspicion about what had set this off and decided to test that theory. As Nicole once more left her mouth and began to descend to pay attention to her admittedly stiffly peaked nipples, she moaned out, "Mon Dieu!"

The hands holding her in place tightened reflexively at the French phrase, before sliding south to spread her thighs as sure enough, her sheriff was ridiculously turned on by her word choice. The sex they had that morning resulted in no fewer than four increasingly rude texts from Wynonna, who had escaped the house after the third one went unanswered. The fourth came from the barn, where apparently even though it was out of hearing range of their lovemaking, "THE WHOLE HOMESTEAD IS NOW UNCLEAN BECAUSE OF YOU TWO RABID FUCK BUNNIES." She wasn't exactly sure what specifically had set her sister off that time, but considering that neither of them could walk comfortably for the rest of the weekend, she probably wasn't wrong.

***

Returning to life in a post-curse, post-Garden world took time. They all had nightmares and random things that triggered knee-jerk responses as a result of what they had suffered. But two wonderful things had come about from that time.

Nicole now proudly wore Waverly's engagement ring, one they had picked out together that she could wear while on duty. The old one hung from a chain in Waverly and Nicole's bedroom. No one in the family was willing to try putting it anywhere away from Waverly again, for fear that it would pop up and freak them all out all over again. Thankfully, it seemed content to reside on her wall.

The other wonderful thing was that Wynonna finally realized that Nicole really was her best friend. She'd had friends who were fellow troublemakers like Mercedes, and several she slept with for one or another reason... okay also Mercedes. But she'd never had a best friend. The fact that said best friend was going to marry her baby sister made for some awkward moments, especially when she overheard them having sex, but after Waverly had officially moved in with Nicole once the engagement was official, that was no longer a common problem.

Common being the key word in that sentence.

The latest time, Wynonna would admit, was at least in part her own fault. Referring to the redhead as Daddy from time to time, especially when the sheriff had done or said something assertive, had become a habit. It was how she showed her love for her people, giving them unique-to-them nicknames. Plus, she loved the little thrill of joy she felt each time she said it and Nicole smiled at her, affirming the connection. It helped, now that Waverly didn't live at the Homestead anymore. She hadn't factored on Waverly not being quite so amused by the habit. Now each time the word came out of her mouth in the presence of her sister, there was sure to be an eyeroll or a scoff, though the half-angel never actually asked for it to be stopped.

So Wynonna could admit that the fact that Nicole had taken to using it to refer to herself in the third person on rare occasions was due to that fact. In this instance, the happy couple had come to the Homestead to have lunch with Doc and Wynonna. During the course of the meal, the now-former demon hunter had mentioned that the truck needed an oil change and that she needed to remember to follow the ladies back to town to get that accomplished. Nicole looked at the brunette, clearly nonplussed, and declared that wasn't going to happen.

"Or after lunch, Doc can do the dishes with Waves and Daddy'll show you how to change the oil all by yourself." She'd managed to say it just as her fiancee was taking a sip from her glass, which led to Waverly letting the water right back out in a spray worthy of a sitcom spit-take. She grinned, knowing it irked her love, but that it also was in good fun. "Something wrong baby?"

"Don't you baby me, Nicole Rayleigh Haught. You just had to do that right at that moment?" Waverly spluttered, wiping herself down with the dish towel Wynonna tossed her. "You just love getting my goat with that one, don't you?" The redhead cocked an eyebrow and said nothing. The smirk did it for Waverly. Two could play at that game, and bonus, it would drive Wynonna up the wall if they started kissing in front of her. " _Si tu vas agir comme ça, je peux te faire fondre, après tout,_ " she stated simply, switching languages without a thought.

Nicole gave an audible gulp, the smile dropping from her face. She hadn't realized that the smaller woman had noticed her reactions when her lover spoke French. She picked up her own glass of water, all moisture having drained from her mouth and migrated directly between her legs. "Waves, you know I don't speak French."

Wynonna glanced between the two a few times, noticing the previously cocky redhead squirming slightly and began to put two and two together. "Wait, if she doesn't speak French, babygirl, why are you... oh." This could be fun. They weren't finished with their meal yet and if she didn't need to go into town, she had all afternoon to get the oil change accomplished. " _*Do you think she knows that I speak French too?*_ " The sound of Nicole's flatware dropping to her plate seemed loud in the beat of silence that followed.

" _*I doubt it. You've mentioned your time in Greece, but unless you two talked about it, I haven't mentioned it,*_ " Waverly answered, beaming at this turn of events. "Cat got your tongue, baby?" she asked calmly, taking another bite of the pasta salad in front of her.

"N... no Waves," was all Nicole could get out. Now there were two of them. Something about the sound of French falling from a woman's lips had always done things to her. Having it come from the voice of her best friend was more than a little disconcerting. She tried again. "Wynonna, I know why Waverly speaks French. How did you learn it?"

"I spent a year bumming around the French countryside," Wynonna said. " _*Babygirl, are you trying to steal away my mechanic for the afternoon so you can go defile my nice clean guest room?*_ "

" _*Guest room? That's my room, Wynonna! Just because I moved in with Nicole doesn't mean that it's not still my room, you_ _know.*_ " Forgetting to switch back in her ire, Waverly proceeded to go off on a rant. The diatribe continued for several seconds before concluding with, " _*And what do you mean your mechanic? She's my fiancee!*_ " 

That word, Nicole knew. "Waves, can I talk to you upstairs for a minute?"

Triumphant in the end, Waverly stuck her tongue out at her sister. "Why yes, my love, we can go upstairs to MY ROOM." She'd barely gotten the words out before she was reminded of just how strong the love of her life was. Of course, she didn't usually get picked up and flung over her lover's shoulder in a fireman's carry, but it did allow her to first grope the sheriff's very fine ass and wave cheekily at her sister as they left the room.

Doc, who had been silent up until now, spoke up. "I will admit I do not speak the language of love, nor do I suspect any untoward statements were being made about myself or Sheriff Haught, but you do realize that now you are going to have to go into town after all, do you not?"

"Damn. Point to babygirl. Come on, cowboy, we might as well get out of here. Those two are gonna be going at it the rest of the day."

To wit, she wasn't wrong. 

**Author's Note:**

> je ne sais quoi - literally 'I don't know what' but means 'that certain something' in common vernacular
> 
> Mon Dieu - My God
> 
> Si tu vas agir comme ça, je peux te faire fondre, après tout - If you're going to act like that, I know how to make you melt, after all.


End file.
